El reino de la inhumanidad
by Kesterlee
Summary: /Akuroku/ Roxas está perdido, ansía ser un completo; por esa razón acude al mundo inexistente. Allí conocerá a Roxas e irá descubriendo, poco a poco, el sentido de la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Oscuros rincones**

El incorpóreo se desplazaba sigilosamente por los oscuros recovecos de aquel castillo. Su fornido acompañante lo dirigía cogiéndole del brazo hacia la puerta de ébano que presidía el enorme corredor. Él se limitaba a dejarse arrastrar, observando como de vez en cuando su guía se giraba para mirarlo. Y esa era una mirada que Roxas no alcanzaba a comprender.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta, su acompañante cesó el agarre y se perdió en la oscuridad. Roxas la miró durante unos instantes, pero enseguida se dio la vuelta, apretó los puños y penetró en la sala con decisión.

Un hombre de alta estatura con el cabello plateado lo aguardaba en el centro de una sala tenuemente iluminada por la luz de una luna con forma de corazón, que se erguía poderosa en la noche serena. El individuo tenía la misma expresión indescifrable que todos los que había visto en ese mundo, pero Roxas supo al instante que era el líder de todos ellos.

-Te doy la bienvenida, nuevo miembro –Roxas se sorprendió al oír que la voz estaba teñida de tristeza, en lugar de la indiferencia que había estado esperado.

Roxas avanzó hacia él. Observando la conducta de las personas había aprendido que normalmente daban la mano para saludar antes de referirse a sí mismos por su nombre. Roxas lo puso en práctica por primera vez.

-Roxas –dijo con una sonrisa, imitando la expresión humana.

-Xemnas.

El líder le correspondió con otra sonrisa; luego tomó su mano y la besó unos instantes. Roxas se extrañó, pues nunca había visto a nadie proceder de esa manera.

-Veo que les has estado observando –se percató Xemnas. Su voz sonaba ahora ligeramente menos melancólica que antes-. Eso revela tus intenciones. Me alegro que hayas seguido ese camino.

Roxas asintió con la cabeza, intentando no desvanecer la sonrisa.

-La búsqueda del verdadero sentimiento es el motivo que debe impulsar a todo incorpóreo a existir –continuó Xemnas-. Sin sentimientos, nuestra vida carece de sentido.

-Es esa la razón por la que he venido aquí, señor. Para ser un completo –sentenció con determinación- Deme instrucciones y yo las cumpliré; haré lo que sea para lograr alcanzar el verdadero sentimiento.

Un fugaz brillo apareció por unos instantes en los plácidos ojos de Xemnas.

Se sentó en una de las butacas de terciopelo negro que había en una esquina de la sala, escondidas entre las sombras, y con un gesto indicó a Roxas que lo acompañara. El chico se percató de una botella de oscuro vino colocada entre unas relucientes copas. Xemnas la cogió y vertió el líquido en dos copas.

-¿Quieres?

Roxas aceptó, más por el deseo que le llevaba a experimentar ciertas cosas para ser un completo que por simple agrado. Los dos bebieron a la vez, y mientras Xemnas lo hacía silenciosamente y mirando al chico con aparente interés, Roxas arrugó la frente y gimió de asco.

-Ahora vas a contarme tu historia, muchacho. Intenta no omitir ningún suceso importante. De todas formas, dudo que tengas mucho que contar. Si no me equivoco, tu nacimiento se remonta a un pasado no muy lejano.

-Así es, hace apenas unas semanas que nací –rememoró Roxas-. No puedo expresar lo que sentí en ese momento, si es que llegué a sentir algo…

-No sentiste nada –afirmó Xemnas con el mismo tono melancólico que había empleado la primera vez que había hablado-. Por muy duro que sea, tienes que aprender a ser consciente de lo que eres.

Xemnas puso una mano en su pierna con suavidad para consolarlo. Roxas no necesitaba ese tipo de consuelo, pero supuso que quizá Xemnas lo hacía por la misma razón que él: para parecerse a un completo. Eso suavizaba parte del dolor.

-Ahora cuenta, chico, cuenta. Estoy deseoso por saber.

Roxas respiró profundamente antes de relatarle la historia de su corta vida.

-Aparecí en un mundo extraño donde había personas completas. Yo veía en sus miradas que así lo estaban, de la misma forma que puedo ver que vosotros no lo estáis. Transitaban casi todo el día por la calle de un lugar a otro. Durante un tiempo, estuve merodeando por el lugar hasta que un hombre me recogió y llevó a una edificación. Era muy bonita, estaba decorada con cristales de colores y hermosas imágenes. Pero muchas de ellas no me gustaban. Me hacían querer salir de allí y ver el sol.

Xemnas arqueó una ceja.

-Y me llevó a una habitación. Allí me dio de comer y hablamos de mi nacimiento. Antes de contarle toda la historia, el ya se había llevado las manos a la boca. Yo podía leer el miedo en su rostro y se lo dije, pero él se alejó de mí. No supe qué hacer ni decir. El me dijo que yo jamás podría saber que es el miedo ni ningún otro sentimiento. A continuación me gritó que me largara y me aconsejó que desapareciera del mundo.

-Interesante –le cortó Xenmas- Así que fue ese hombre el que te dijo que eras un incorpóreo.

-Bueno, no mencionó la palabra –Roxas frunció el entrecejo, pensando en algún detalle de importancia de la conversación que se le podría haber escapado.

-Sigue contando, por favor.

-Hice lo que me dijo y me marché de ese mundo. Y caminé hasta que no pude más y alguien me llevó hasta aquí. Vosotros me vais a ayudar, ¿verdad?

Xemnas se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Roxas esperó la respuesta mientras agarraba con ambas manos su ajada camiseta.

-Eres muy joven –advirtió al cabo de unos segundos, rompiendo el silencio como una perturbación en un oscuro estanque-. Si fuera uno de ellos, si tuviera corazón, seguro que estaría ardiendo de rabia en estos momentos. Un pequeño que apenas ha saboreado el mundo… convertido en un incorpóreo. Pobre criatura, tan perdida en este mundo injusto. Los humanos son seres egoístas, no saben lo que quieren. En ocasiones incluso intentan hacer que algo tan valioso como el sentimiento no influye en ellos. Repugnante –carraspeó, girándose para observar la enorme luna-. El reino de la inhumanidad.

Xemnas se acercó a él mirándolo con aquella expresión que pretendía imitar a la tristeza. Le besó en las mejillas, y luego en la frente. Después lo levantó, como si no pesara más que una pluma, llevando la cabeza del chico a su pecho.

-Por supuesto que te vamos a ayudar –dijo finalmente-. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, muchacho. ¿Te dijo ese señor que desaparecieras de ese mundo? Pues yo te suplico que te quedes y nos ayudes en nuestra misión.

-Me alegro mucho de haberos encontrado –respondió Roxas.

-Debemos ser nosotros los que estemos agradecidos de tenerte aquí.

-Disculpe, señor…

-Ahórrate los modales. Aquí somos una familia.

Roxas conocía aquella palabra. Era la que empleaban los seres completos para referirse a un grupo de personas unidas mediante lazos.

-Familia –repitió ensimismado-. ¿Cree que tengo posibilidades? ¿Podré llegar a sentir algún día?

-Si te digo la verdad, en el momento en el que pusiste un pie en esta habitación supe que hay algo en ti realmente extraordinario.

El rostro de Roxas se congeló unos instantes. Entonces profirió sin darse cuenta la misma sonrisa que los humanos.

-Y no solo tienes posibilidades tú. Creo que podrías ayudarnos a todos. Eres un caso excepcional, Roxas. Eres la clave.

A continuación hizo algo que desconcertó a Roxas; le cogió de las muñecas y lo tumbó en el suelo. Al principio pensó que había caído en una trampa e intentó liberarse de Xemnas, pero pronto este se acercó a su oído y le susurró palabras para calmarlo: ¨Tranquilo, esto es parte del proceso. No debes preocuparte¨. Roxas no iba a oponer resistencia, ya que se había comprometido a hacer todo lo que Xemnas le pidiese.

Pero Xenmas lo inmovilizaba de todas formas.

-Vamos a comenzar, Roxas. Me has dado tu palabra, ya lo sabes.

El chico asintió, golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo. Xemnas seguía sin soltarlo. En su rostro apareció, por primera vez, una sonrisa. Y fue realmente insólito para Roxas observar aquella cara de ojos vacíos y sonrisa jocosa.

Xemnas unió sus labios con los del chico, saboreándole con lentitud. Mientras lo hacía, el plateado cabello calló sobre el rostro de Roxas, tapándole la visión. El chico estuvo a punto de vomitar debido a la cantidad de saliva que tragaba y al fino pelo que cubría toda su cara y no lo dejaba respirar. Pero logró contenerse aguantando la respiración.

Cesó el beso y Roxas tomó aire, pero apenas tuvo tiempo porque Xemnas se aferró repentinamente a su cuerpo, dejándole sin aliento. Sus manos recorrieron sus brazos y su pecho una vez que le quitó la camiseta. No podía dejar de tocarle y abrazarle, como si tuviera miedo de que Roxas desapareciera de un momento a otro. Se aferraba a él como un niño asustado a su muñeco.

-Creo… que estoy sintiendo algo –susurró Roxas entrecortadamente bajo el cuerpo de Xemnas.

Ambos eran oscuras figuras bajo el manto de aquella espectral luna.

El incorpóreo detuvo su acción unos momentos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Roxas estaba despeinado y con el rostro desencajado en una mueca involuntaria.

-Creo que estoy sintiendo algo –repitió, intentando componer una sonrisa humana, pero en su rostro siguió apareciendo la misma extraña mueca.

-Eres un recién nacido. ¿Crees que sabes diferenciar el verdadero sentimiento? –lo miraba con una mezcla de reproche y lástima- Sentir es algo maravilloso, es un don. ¿Cómo van a ser sentimientos esas cosas malas que se te pasan por la cabeza? Son cuestiones complejas para un incorpóreo recién nacido.

Roxas calló, sin saber que responder. Al fin y al cabo, el solo llevaba unas semanas viviendo, ¿qué podía saber un recién nacido?

Xemnas tomó el silencio como un gesto de arrepentimiento y siguió concentrándose en Roxas; le quitó la ropa que le quedaba. También se deshizo de la suya en apenas unos segundos.

-Ahora vamos a desnudar tu alma –le susurró al oído.

La lengua de Xenmas descendió por todo su cuerpo mientras el chico apretaba el labio con los dientes y cerraba los ojos inconscientemente.


	2. Chapter 2

Axel se cambiaba rápidamente en su habitación personal, una de las trece que conformaban la zona alta el castillo. Era una estancia sobriamente amueblada, pero que disponía de un brillante cuarto de baño de mármol y un enorme patio por el que se podía ver la gran luna con forma de corazón, que envolvía todas las torres y almenas con su pálida y mortecina luz.

La noticia de la llegada de un nuevo miembro se había propagado rápidamente, y ahora todos los miembros de la organización sabían de su existencia. A pesar de la poca confianza que tenía, a Axel le había invadido la curiosidad. Quería verlo, estudiarlo, comprobar por sí mismo que no era tan especial como decían los rumores. De ser así, el nuevo miembro sería el protagonista de una serie de cambios que los afectarían a todos. La expectación iba en aumento, y Axel se había decidido a salir de su habitación cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Perdón, no quisiera molestarle –se disculpó una voz juvenil al otro lado de la puerta.

Axel la abrió y se encontró cara a cara con quien estaba buscando. Era mucho más joven de lo que pensaba –apenas rondaría los dieciséis años- y ofrecía un aspecto poco imponente; miraba a Axel con cierto temor dos palmos debajo de él mientras se tocaba el brazo con los dedos. Aquellos ojos azules lo desconcertaron.

Definitivamente no parecía un incorpóreo normal. No es que fuera especial, es que parecía un completo. De hecho, el pensaba que así lo estaba.

-Xemnas me ha dicho que venga a esta habitación –dijo con voz agarrotada-. Creo que ahora somos compañeros de piso.

-¿Estás seguro de que Xemnas te ha dicho eso? –preguntó Axel, examinándolo de la cabeza a los pies.

Roxas asintió con la cabeza. Axel le invitó a entrar.

El chico pasó, y la luna iluminó su cuerpo. Axel se percató entonces que su frente estaba perlada de sudor y de su labio inferior manaba sangre lentamente. Tenía la camiseta puesta del revés. Estaba ligeramente desencajado.

-¿Un golpe? –inquirió Axel.

Roxas lo miró y Axel vio confusión en su rostro. El chico se palpó el labio y notó como la sangre medio reseca y pegajosa se adhería a sus dedos.

-Esto… no, solo me he mordido –respondió con los ojos como platos, observando la sangre.

-Parece que no hayas visto sangre en tu vida, chaval.

El chico le contestó con otra mirada, esta vez no solo de confusión, sino también de miedo y asco.

-Nuestro cuerpo está lleno de sangre –explicó Axel, en un tono intencionadamente pedante-. Es el líquido de la vida. Alimenta nuestros órganos y permite todo tipo posibilidades. Por eso es tan evitar hemorragias, porque si te cortas y no…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Roxas había caído desmayado al suelo. Permenecía allí como si un escalofrío constante recorriera su cuerpo.

Axel se quedó parado unos instantes, preguntándose de dónde diablos había salido ese chico. Antes de dejarlo en su cama a regañadientes –el chico estaba muy sucio y él era muy meticuloso con la higiente-, le tocó la frente con la palma de su mano. Estaba helada.

Axel hizo aparecer un par de bolas de fuego de la nada y estas se quedaron rotando alrededor del rostro de Roxas.

De repente, una oscura silueta penetró en la habitación. Axel se dio la vuelta con parsimonia para recibir a Xemnas.

-Supongo que ya te lo ha contado todo –dijo-. ¿Está dormido?

-Sí.

Durante unos segundos ambos se quedaron mirando al chico: el pelo rubio oscuro que le tapaba el rostro, su respiración agitada, como temblaba y se agarraba a la cubierta de la cama, su labio ensangrentado… Axel y Xemnas contemplaron y analizaron cada una de sus acciones sistemáticamente.

-¿Xemnas, de dónde has sacado a este chico? No parece un incorpóreo.

El líder de la organización hizo un ademán con la mano para que Axel lo siguiera, y se encerraron en la habitación continua. Estuvieron en completa penumbra cuando Xemnas cerró la puerta, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al chico, que había dejado de moverse y gemir. Axel pensó que parecía muerto.

-Los rumores son ciertos –murmuró-. Esta noche lo he podido comprobar.

-¿Está usted seguro, señor? –Inquirió Axel.

-Puede sentir, lo sé –afirmó Xemnas-. Es un caso inusual, un incorpóreo con la capacidad de sentir. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que representa? Este incorpóreo echa por tierra todos los informes de los sabios del corazón. Esta noche, cuando el chico se ha presentado en mi habitación, he visto algo. Eran detalles de mi vida de cuando era un ser completo. Las veía como si estuvieran reflejadas en un espejo y yo solo tuviera que atravesarlo para sentirlas. Roxas era ese espejo.

Axel se quedó sin habla, sorprendido por la magnitud de la situación. Xemnas había pronunciado la palabra tabú, la palabra que todos los incorpóreos evitaban. Y lo había hecho sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-Si utilizamos bien a este chico, será capaz de hacernos completos –continuó el líder.

Hizo una pausa para secarse el sudor de la frente y luego se apoyó en la puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos resplandecían, pero en un tono apagado, como una ventana en un día nublado.

-Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan completo –susurró.

-Esto es muy extraño. ¿Cómo sabe usted que es un incorpóreo? –Preguntó Axel, que se había dejado caer en una silla- ¿Ha considerado la posibilidad de que sea un completo que nos quiere engañar? En sus ojos se aprecia sentimiento, señor.

-No, es un incorpóreo –refutó Xemnas-. Nació como tal. Lo extraño es que no recuerda a su completo.

Axel calló y miró a un punto fijo en la oscuridad. Quería creer que aquello que decía Xemnas era cierto, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Sabía cómo terminaba todo siempre: con experimentos fallidos y expectativas destrozadas.

-Voy a experimentar con él –afirmó Xemnas, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos-. No podré hacerlo todo el tiempo que quiero, porque el sentimiento para nosotros es algo que se nos escapa con mucha facilidad. Es necesario tomar precauciones. Por el bien de todos, será mejor que Roxas venga a mi estancia por las noches, cada cierto día.

-Entonces alguien debe encargarse de él mientras tanto –dedujo Axel, que ya había descubierto el motivo de la visita del líder.

-Sí, tú te ocuparás de él. Solo tienes que evitar dos cosas: que se escape del castillo y que descubra que siente como un completo.

Nada más decir eso, Xemnas abandonó la habitación y se paró frente a Roxas para mirarlo unos segundos. Axel lo siguió con la mirada hasta que abandonó la estancia.

Puso los brazos en jarras. No cabía duda de que Xemnas no estaba enterado de que a él no le gustaba demasiado la compañía, y menos aún la de un crío. Pero pensándolo unos instantes reconoció no era tan extraño, pues el incorpóreo líder solo hablaba cuando el tema de discusión eran los corazones. Pasaba todo su tiempo en su habitación investigando, experimentando y observando la luna de corazón, añorando tiempos pasados, y cuando descubría algo de interés, informaba a toda la organización. Axel había perdido la cuenta de los experimentos fallidos. Nada había dado resultado, y ahora había perdido la esperanza de convertirse en un ser completo. Eso era lo único que sentía y era consciente de ello, el sentimiento de alcanzar la plenitud. Lentamente, ese sentimiento se había ido apagando.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, Roxas despertó con una familiar sensación en el estómago. Sabía que eso le indicaba que tenía que comer algo; en caso contrario, no tendría fuerzas para hacer nada. Se levantó de la cama de un salto, sin percatarse de la presencia de Axel, cuyas esferas de fuego revoloteaban encima de la cama, y caminó por la fría vivienda. Las paredes y el suelo estaban formadas de un material muy liso, como de aluminio, y coloreadas en distintos tonos de grises. Abrió un armario de lo que suponía que era la cocina, sacó lo primero que vio –una botellita que contenía un líquido azul- y bebió con avidez. Tenía un sabor entre amargo y dulce, y al principio le pareció algo desagradable, pero una vez que hubo vaciado la botella cogió otra igual. Era sorprendentemente fácil acostumbrarse al sabor de esa bebida, por la refrescante sensación que le dejaba en el estómago.

Cuando terminó la tercera botella se percató de que tenía que ir al baño, por lo que salió de la cocina e inspeccionó la estancia en su busca.

Roxas se extrañó de que aún fuera de noche. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido días. De repente se acordó de todo lo ocurrido. Su sueño había sido tan profundo que pensó que aún seguía sumido en él cuando despertó.

Por alguna razón, no quería recordar los acontecimientos en aquella oscura habitación y su conversación con Xemnas. Se insultó mentalmente, como solía hacer siempre que no entendía algo y no hacía nada para comprenderlo. Últimamente se obligaba a hacerlo más a menudo. De lo contrario, no habría podido llegar al castillo.

No le costó encontrar el cuarto de baño, porque de él emanaba una luz blanca, casi fluorescente, que iluminaba parcialmente el pasillo. Roxas pensó que todos los baños deberían estar así de bien iluminados. Un pie de ducha, un lavabo y un retrete era todo lo que había. Roxas levantó la tapa del retrete. Suspiró sonriente mientras vertía la orina.

Cuando terminó, cerró la tapa y activó la cisterna. Luego brincó de un susto al ver a su compañero de habitación, mirándolo con aspecto somnoliento desde el umbral de la puerta. Sus cabellos pelirrojos contrastaban fuertemente con la marmórea superficie del baño. Parecía adulto, aunque apenas rondaría los veinte años.

Encantado –dijo Roxas tendiéndole la mano después de cerrarse la bragueta de los pantalones.

El joven lo miró como si fuera una enfermera que tratara a un paciente especialmente irritante y le tendió una toalla que Roxas cogió con dificultad.

-Encantado. Ahora dúchate o dormirás en el suelo.

Roxas obedeció sin rechistar, confuso pues los que solían dormir en el suelo eran los perros y los vagabundos. Un perro no podía ser, así que ¿podría ser un vagabundo? Mientras se lo preguntaba comenzó a desnudarse. El joven lo seguía observando y Roxas, al notarlo, paró de despojarse de la ropa.

-¿Ahora tienes vergüenza? Eres un tipo extraño. Solo quiero tu ropa para lavarla. Yo soy un incorpóreo, a mi esas cosas ya no me importan.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Roxas. No sabía por qué se estaba disculpando exactamente.

Terminó de desnudarse y le tendió la ropa, arrugada y sucia.

-Intenta no ahogarte mientras te duchas, ¿quieres? –Dijo desde el pasillo-. Sé el impacto que te causó ayer ver la sangre. Espero que el agua no te afecte de igual manera.

Al oír esa palabra Roxas se llevó la mano a la boca, pero no se le pegó aquella sustancia pegajosa y roja como el cabello de ese chico. Se miró al espejo y vio que todavía estaba allí, en su labio inferior, pero tenía un color más oscuro que la noche anterior –si es que había pasado-. Se percató de que no recordaba más allá de su primer contacto con la sangre. ¿Se habría dormido, así sin más?

Cuando terminó de ducharse, vio que su compañero de habitación le había dejado ropa limpia encima del lavamanos. Se la puso, comprobando que era unas tallas más grandes que la suya, y salió a la cocina.

Estaba sacando una de las botellitas del armario. Se la ofreció a Roxas, que la aceptó sin decir que ya había bebido tres de ellas antes.

-Solo hay dos. Juraría que había cinco botellas.

Roxas se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla. Axel permaneció apoyado contra la pila de la cocina, que también era de un color blancuzco similar a las paredes del aseo e iluminaba lo justo para ver los muebles. Roxas echó en falta algo más de luz.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Axel, bebiendo un poco de aquel líquido azul.

-Es extraño levantarse sin ver la luz del Sol –dijo Roxas, mirando el ventanal.

-Aquí siempre es de noche. Supongo que, si eres un verdadero incorpóreo, no te supondrá mucho problema.

Roxas no supo que decir. ¿A qué se refería con un que si era verdadero incorpóreo? Por supuesto que él era un incorpóreo; si hubiera sido de otra manera, no estaría allí, sino en algún lugar soleado y hermoso, aprovechando la vida y experimentando todas las sensaciones posibles.

-Mi nombre es Axel –se presentó entonces el joven.

Se sorprendió de que aún no se hubieran dicho los nombres, así que procedió rápidamente a darle la mano a Axel.

-No tienes que hacer esto siempre.

-Es lo que hacen los completos.

-No, es lo que hacen los tontos –rebatió Axel, y Roxas frunció el ceño y su mirada se perdió en la esquina de la cocina.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara otra vez? Pareces un esquizofrénico –dijo Axel haciendo movimientos con las manos para captar su atención.

-No sé que es un tonto, y siempre pensé que los completos actuaban de esa forma. Observé a uno que…

-Viste a uno, viste a uno… No puedes establecer una regla general a partir de un dato. Todos los completos no actúan igual, y sus modales y costumbres son diferentes. Puede que así lo parezcan, pero no.

-Solo intento aprender cosas. Acabo de nacer –respondió en tono de disculpa.

No sabía porque Axel lo trataba de aquella forma. Quizás tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que era un vagabundo. Según recordaba, a las personas no les gustaban los vagabundos.

-Tú sabes muchas cosas, Axel. ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy?

-En el mundo inexistente –le informó-. Sabía que estabas un poco perdido, pero no tanto como para no saber ni a donde te dirigías.

-Muchas gracias por la información –inclinó el cuerpo en señal de gratitud y luego se acercó para darle la mano otra vez. Axel frunció el entrecejo.

-La próxima vez que hagas eso te arrancaré el brazo –dijo apretando con fuerza la mano del joven incorpóreo, que aguantó el dolor con una sonrisa.

Axel encestó la botella vacía de plástico en una papelera lejana, cosa que sorprendió a Roxas enormemente, y sacó de una nevera un par de huevos. Roxas observó con interés como rompía las cáscaras, vertía la yema en una sartén y la freía pasando la mano por debajo. No había visto nada igual.

-¿Tampoco conoces la magia? –Preguntó Axel dejando el huevo frito en un plato-. Yo era un aficionado a ella cuando estaba completo. Me gustaba hacer arder cosas.

Roxas dibujó una O con sus labios que hizo gracia a Axel, y sin duda el joven se hubiera mostrado más sorprendido por la magia del incorpóreo si no hubiera tantos misterios en el mundo que lo intrigaran.

-Hoy tengo misión, así que no estaré durante horas. ¿Sabes lo que son las horas?

-No -Roxas le seguía por el pasillo, oyendo como Axel murmuraba palabras que él no llegaba a oír-. Una última pregunta, ¿cómo se llaman estas bebidas? Creo que están muy ricas.

-No están ricas, están asquerosas, pero crean adicción. Y se llaman refrescos de sal marina. Lo hice yo por casualidad cuando dejé derretir un helado en un vaso de soda.

Axel se encerró en una habitación y al cabo de unos segundos salió portando una larga y oscura capa.

-El traje del trabajo –le explicó Axel, anticipándose a Roxas-. Escucha, mientras esté fuera puedes ir a donde quieras, excepto a esta habitación. Prohibido entrar.

-¡Axel! –Exclamó Roxas poco antes de que el incorpóreo abriera la puerta y se perdiera en la oscuridad de aquel mundo. Axel se giró, sobresaltado por el grito-. Solo quería agradecerte que me hayas dejado dormir esta noche en tu magnífica cama.

-De nada, supongo. Adiós –se despidió.

Acto seguido, atravesó la puerta y Roxas se quedó solo en la habitación.

Cuando se hubo ido del castillo, desayunó el huevo frito con voracidad y haciendo caso omiso al tenedor y la servilleta que Axel le había dejado. Después de la sopa con pan, el huevo era lo más sabroso que había probado, e intentó hacerse uno él solo, pero comprobó con pesadez que no sabía hacer magia.

Como la cocina había inservible después de su paso por ella, ya que había sacado cazuelas, platos y todo tipo de cubiertos en su búsqueda de la sartén, y como no se le había olvidado el lugar donde debía estar cada cosa, salió de la vivienda para explorar el castillo.

Estaba terriblemente oscuro y el silencio reinaba en aquellos sinuosos pasillos. Roxas temió por unos instantes que el suelo que pisaba fuera un enorme agujero por el que se hundiría para el resto de la eternidad, pero tan pronto como se agarró a una baranda se sintió más seguro. No tardó en encontrar unas escaleras que descendían, por las cuales accedió al piso inferior lentamente, pues si de algo tenía experiencia era de lo traicioneros que podían llegar a ser los escalones.

Al fin vio luz y acudió en pos de ella. Como sospechaba, provenía de aquella luna en forma de corazón que por alguna razón le provocaba escalofríos. Iluminaba parte de las grisáceas paredes del castillo (que parecían hechas del mismo material que la habitación de Axel), y un patio formado por grandes losetas de piedra con una luz extrañamente fría, lo que otorgaba al lugar un aspecto casi onírico. Roxas, efectivamente, se sintió como en uno de sus sueños cuando atravesó un pequeño camino empedrado hasta sentarse en el borde de la fuente y tocar el agua, primero con la punta de sus dedos, y luego sumergiendo el brazo completo. A Roxas le encantaba mojarse, excepto cuando tenía que dormir en la calle y la lluvia lo despertaba de sus sueños. Pensó que quizás, si Axel quisiera, podía quedarse a dormir a partir de ahora en su habitación.

Un viento frío e inesperado le sacó de sus pensamientos, y Roxas se abrazó a sí mismo para calentarse.

Entonces se percató de que alguien lo miraba desde una ventana.

Los refulgentes ojos de Xemnas se clavaban en él como afiladas agujas, y aunque el chico no lo vio porque intentaba fingir que no era consciente de su presencia, supo que estaba sonriendo.

Salió del patio para internarse en la negrura del castillo y buscar la habitación de Axel. Esta vez le fue mucho más fácil, ya que tropezó con las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso nada más llegar al final del pasillo. Rápidamente, atravesó la puerta de entrada y se acostó en el sofá.

Se quedó allí tumbado unos minutos, esperando a que Axel atravesara la puerta para hacerle más preguntas. Pero parecía que, como bien había dicho el incorpóreo, no volvería hasta pasadas unas horas. Roxas miró el reloj: había pasado un ahora. Aburrido, se decidió a recoger todo lo que había ensuciado de la cocina, pero lo único que consiguió dejarlo más atestado todavía y el chico, frustrado, le dio una patada a una cacerola, que salió despedida al pasillo.

Al recogerla vio la puerta de aquella habitación que Axel le había dicho que no entrara.

Fue rápido: mientras se debatía entre entrar unos momentos a observar unos instantes y obedecer a Axel y no asomarse si quiera, su curiosidad lo había arrastrado inconscientemente hacia el centro de aquella habitación.

Se sorprendió al ver que era muy diferente de las otras habitaciones. Estaba atestada de estantes y cajas con todo tipo de cosas: ropa, mecheros, dispositivos extraños, objetos de porcelana, libros, figuras de madera… ¡y hasta juguetes! Roxas no había visto juguetes en su vida, por lo que se sorprendió cuando cogió un gato de la suerte y este comenzó repentinamente a mover su pata. El chico lo soltó, asustado, tropezó con un pequeño estante y varios libros le cayeron en la cabeza. La vista se le nubló y tardó varios segundos en cerciorarse de lo que había pasado; entonces se apresuró a colocar todos los libros en la estantería.

Estaba claro que Axel guardaba sus objetos personales en aquella habitación, y le horrorizaba la posibilidad de que entrara de improviso en la habitación y lo descubriera manoseando.

Una vez depositado el último libro vio algo que llamó su atención: un marco, impoluto, colocado encima de una mesita de noche. Dentro de él, tres personas lo miraban sonrientes en lo que parecía ser una playa. Permaneció unos instantes mirándola, y repentinamente el cristal que sostenía la fotografía cayó del marco. Roxas lo agarró justo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-Uff, ha faltado poco.

Se acercó a la ventana para observar mejor la imagen.

Había una familia compuesta por el padre, la madre y el hijo de unos diez años. Roxas supo por sus rostros que estaban completos. El padre, de pelirroja cabellera, rodeaba con un brazo a su esposa, cuyos ojos verdes y esbelta figura le embelesaron por unos instantes. El hijo era Axel.

Roxas estuvo tan sorprendido de ver lo completo que parecía que, cuando el viento arremetió contra él a toda velocidad, no pudo evitar que le arrebatara la fotografía.


	4. Chapter 4

Axel se abalanzó sobre la última de las sombras, que permanecía postrada en el suelo como una negra alfombra, observando cómo los dos afilados chakrams del incorpóreo cortaban el viento. Cuando el arma rozó el endeble cuerpo de la criatura, esta estalló en llamas hasta que fue consumida entre chillidos ensordecedores y retazos chispeantes de fuego y oscuridad.

Estaba en una enorme calle deshabitada. Los rayos del Sol, de una tonalidad rojiza que Axel no había visto nunca, descendían y se mezclaban con las densas nubes de polvo, sumergiendo al mundo en un ambiente sucio y parduzco. Las viviendas, que soportaban a duras penas la arremetida del viento y el roce de la tierra, presentaban un aspecto lamentable; algunas estaban desprovistas de techo, con los cristales de las ventanas rotos y las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose constantemente.

Demyx, unos metros detrás de él, le avisó que ya no quedaba ninguna de aquellas repugnantes criaturas.

Con un leve movimiento de la mano, hizo que de las ardientes llamas un corazón negro y humeante ascendiera hasta perderse en el cielo. Su misión había terminado por hoy.

-¿Crees que es necesario que sigamos haciendo esto? –le preguntó su compañero, limpiando con un pañuelo de seda su arma de combate, una sitar de color azul oscuro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todos nos hemos percatado de ese nuevo miembro, Roxas. Dicen que es un incorpóreo especial y que su presencia traerá cambios. Si es así, no creo que merezca la pena que sigamos recolectado corazones.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan profético, Demyx? –inquirió Axel, tan divertido como un incorpóreo podía llegar a ser. Al advertir que su compañero no contestaba porque estaba demasiado expectante por la respuesta, cambió de expresión-. Es mi compañero de habitación.

-¿Te han asignado su cuidado? –se extrañó Demyx.

-Sí, y no creo que sea tan especial como Xemnas dice. Lo he comprobado por mí mismo y parece estar completo. Al líder se le está yendo la cabeza.

-Ah. Gracias por informar. –respondió taciturno- Esperaba que diera más resultados que el anterior.

Axel no quería destrozarle las esperanzas, pero era necesario advertir lo más pronto posible, sin esperarse al final del experimento. Sabía por experiencia que era mucho más desagradable para todos.

Los dos guerreros se dirigieron, sin decir palabra, hacia el portal que los llevaría a Mundo Inexistente.

Cuando Axel regresó a su aposento, se sorprendió al ver como Roxas se sobresaltaba y seguidamente se daba golpecitos en la cabeza y le pedía perdón por algo que él no llegaba a entender, porque hablaba con tal rapidez y nerviosismo que parecía que había tomado cafeína en exceso. Como no descartaba esa posibilidad, fue a la cocina para comprobarlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho? –Exclamó al ver la masa de ollas y cubertería que cubría todo el suelo-.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Quería prepararte algo para cenar, Axel –explicó Roxas, que lo había cogido del brazo. Axel se soltó de una sacudida-. Pero hay algo más.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué puede haber más que esto?

Roxas se mordió los labios, entumecidos y morados. Después de respirar varias veces, habló entrecortadamente.

-Entré sin querer a esa habitación. No quería hacerlo. ¡Lo siento mucho, Axel!

Antes de terminar de hablar, Axel ya había abierto la puerta de la habitación y se disponía a entrar. Empezó a remover todas las cajas, contando todo lo que debía haber en cada una. No era una tarea especialmente difícil para él, ya que gran parte de su vida como incorpóreo la había empleado en esa habitación. Recordaba cada objeto y la caja en que debía estar.

Roxas permanecía en silencio en el pasillo.

De repente una horrible idea vino a su mente. Y esa idea se convirtió en una realidad cuando vio el marco de la foto de sus padres vacío.

Lentamente, salió de la habitación y se paró frente a Roxas; estaba cabizbajo en gesto de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento –empezó a decir-. No sé cómo no he podido controlarme.

Parecía realmente convincente, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Un sentimiento que creía extinto vino a él como un fogonazo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer.

-Lo siento, de verdad.

Los ojos de Axel chispearon como brasas cuando habló.

-¿Te parecerá realmente divertido venir aquí, engañar a Xemnas y a los demás con falsas esperanzas, no?

-Axel, yo...

-¡Deja de fingir de una jodida vez, sé que eres un farsante! ¿Querías mi foto para venderla, no? Seguro que la venderías a un alto precio. ¡Oh, mirad, es la foto de un verdadero incorpóreo, y cuando todavía tenía corazón!

Los dos habían comenzado a respirar profusamente; uno de rabia y otro de pánico.

-Viniste aquí y pensé que estabas asustado y necesitabas refugio. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres un oportunista, como todos los demás completos. ¡Largo!

Roxas no dudó en salir de la habitación a toda velocidad, y Axel cerró la puerta de una patada tras él.

Sentía un desagradable zumbido en la cabeza; de repente le surgió el deseo de envolver en llamas todo el castillo. Unos orbes de fuego aparecieron a su alrededor, brillantes como rubíes. Axel tensó la mandíbula y las esferas desaparecieron antes de rozar las paredes.

Ya nada tenía sentido. Su más preciada posesión había desaparecido y el no se sentía con fuerzas para continuar con aquello. Desde que se convirtió en un incorpóreo su vida había transcurrido velozmente, sin alicientes, sin sorpresas. Había observado cómo la gente a su alrededor reía, se emocionaba y sucumbía a los placeres, mientras él sentía el enorme e incurable agujero que se tragaba todo sentimiento. Y a menudo esa frustración venía acompañada por el dolor que provocaba la esperanza, el sentimiento más traicionero y despiadado, y el único que ese agujero no podía succionar. ¿De qué le servía sentir algo que le empujaba a perseguir lo inalcanzable?

Al cabo de unos minutos, su rabio se apagó como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría, y comenzó a razonar con más objetividad.

No sabía exactamente si estaba enfadado con Roxas por haber perdido la foto que simbolizaba sus esperanzas, pero aquello había sido lo que había detonado su cólera. Aunque le costase admitirlo, él no quería que se desvaneciera aún ese sentimiento, y por esa razón el acto del chico lo había sacado, por primera vez en años, de sus casillas. Axel sabía que Roxas era un ser completo y ,por lo tanto, egoísta y odioso. Pero sus ojos denotaban la sinceridad de un niño.

Se apoyó en la ventana y sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo que encendió con un chasquido de sus dedos. Minutos después, consumido el cigarro, vio como Roxas, a lo lejos, se dirigía hacia un bosquecillo, atravesando los vastos edificios abandonados que rodeaban el castillo.

Conocía ese lugar y también las consecuencias de permanecer allí mucho tiempo. No tardaría mucho en morir si se perdía.

Todavía estaba confuso cuando creó un portal, farfullando y maldiciendo.

Nada más aparecer utilizó la magia para registrar el terreno. Cuando percibió un cuerpo caliente dirigirse lentamente hacia el centro del bosque, supo que era Roxas.

Hizo aparecer de nuevo las esferas de fuego, que iluminaron los árboles grises de ramas caídas y hojas negras. Se hallaba en la zona más densa del bosque, donde las copas de los árboles ocultaban el cielo y el único sonido perceptible era el roce del viento al penetrar en los troncos putrefactos.

Tuvo que correr, ya que la señal de Roxas se esfumaba por momentos, y casi se tropezó cuando su pie se hundió en uno de los ennegrecidos troncos que cubrían el terreno. Estuvo media hora esquivando las piedras y las molestas ramas que se le enganchaban en el pelo hasta llegar a un paisaje sobrecogedor.

Un lago helado se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros, brillando fantasmalmente en la oscuridad. Roxas estaba allí, a unos pocos metros de la orilla. Durante un momento, se agachó para coger algo y se percató de su presencia; entonces le saludó y dijo algo con voz áspera, pero Axel no pudo oírle ya que en ese momento las placas de hielo que mantenían a Roxas en la superficie comenzaron a crujir siniestramente.

Roxas retrocedió unos pasos, pero fue en vano: el hielo se hundió, junto con él, en las oscuras aguas.

Axel se apresuró a alcanzar el agujero, esperando que Roxas saliera a la superficie para agarrarse al hielo. Pero nada llegó a salir por ese agujero, y cuando se paró para escrutar en el agua, comprendió que ya no estaba allí

Un frío que nada tenía que ver con el ambiente le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se giró para ver la inmensidad del lago. Comenzó a hacer agujeros en la placa de hielo con sus chakrams sin parar, pero de nada servirían si Roxas estaba hundido en el fondo del lago.

Pero no lo estaba. A unos metros detrás de él, Roxas contemplaba, horrorizado, como el aire se escapaba de su boca en forma de burbujas y se pegaban a la capa de hielo.

Axel lanzó uno de sus chakrams y rompió la placa justo en el momento en el que la cabeza de Roxas se perdía en las profundidades del lago. Rápido como un relámpago, se sumergió, notando el agua fría hería cada uno de sus poros como cuchillos afilados. Buscó en la oscuridad de las aguas y, por fin, vio su brazo y lo agarró por la muñeca.

Cuando ambos salieron del lago, la llama de Axel se posó cerca para calentarlos, y cuando este obtuvo del fuego las suficientes energías para crear un portal, cogió a Roxas en brazos –que había comenzado a estremecerse- y desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

Una vez llegaron a los aposentos de Axel, este depositó a Roxas en un sillón y le desnudó para luego vestirle con ropas que el mismo calentó. Mientras le agarraba del brazo para ponerle una sudadera, comprendió que lo que Roxas había cogido en el lago y que aún mantenía fuertemente agarrado en su mano era la foto que tanto significaba para él.

La miró por unos instantes, sin dar crédito. Luego la alisó con sus manos, la colocó de nuevo en el marco y la contempló unos segundos antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Roxas. Estaba moviéndose y respiraba más tranquilamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos y reconoció el rostro de Axel, dijo:

-Perdóname, por favor. No sabía lo importantes que eran esas personas para ti. Yo no tengo familia, por esa razón no lo había comprendido. De lo contrario, no habría osado tocarlos.

Axel comprendió al instante lo que era realmente Roxas: un incorpóreo, pero también un niño huérfano y perdido.

Y también alguien que le había hecho sentir como un completo por unos instantes.


End file.
